<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Light of His Life by TabithaHallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188756">The Light of His Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows'>TabithaHallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lalu one shots to fill the emptiness in my soul [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Not What It Looks Like, One Shot, Poor Lucy, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Laxus are going through a intense break up when something unforeseen occurs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lalu one shots to fill the emptiness in my soul [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Light of His Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How could you say that?" Laxus shook his head in broken disbelief.</p><p>"No! That's not fair and you know it!" Lucy pointed accusingly from her place on the bed. "I'm not going to let you guilt me!" </p><p>"I'm not trying to guilt you!" Laxus slapped his hand against the door frame. </p><p>Lucy flinched at the noise but didn't back down.</p><p>"Yes, you are! You always are!"</p><p>"Stop trying to make me the bad guy here!"</p><p>"The bad guy?" Lucy blinked, hands curling to fist in the bedsheets. "The bad guy! You cheated on me, remember? You did this to us!"</p><p>"Don't act like you're innocent in this!" Laxus's face twisted in anger.</p><p>"You can't blame me for your screw up! I didn't tell you to sleep with her! That's on you!" </p><p>"Well, maybe I wouldn't have slept with her if you had any time me for!" Laxus roared.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry that I have to work late sometimes and can't immediate come home just to make sure you get sex!" Lucy's eyes glistened, more with fury and frustration than sadness.</p><p>The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, heavy and cloying and weighing down on them both like the air weighed a hundred pounds.</p><p>"It's not just that. This has been going on for months! You're always so busy or not in the mood. What about me, huh? What the hell about me?"</p><p>"Did you ever once think you could have try talking to me?" Lucy's voice came dangerously close to breaking, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Did you ever think maybe to ask why I didn't want it? That maybe there as a reason or that I shouldn't need a reason to begin with? You can't just go and cheat on me because you won't open your mouth like an adult!"</p><p>"Well, I already did it so I don't know what you want me to do!" Laxus slammed his hand against the door frame again. </p><p>Lucy flinched again, staring at him like he was a compete stranger. A single tear escaped from her eye and she let it fall unhindered. </p><p>"You could have said sorry. Because you haven't even said that. You're too busy making excuses for yourself that you haven't even thought to apologise to me. Do you even care about that? Do you even regret it? Do you-" Lucy went to stand and as she did, one foot got stuck behind the other and she went tumbling. </p><p>She tried to brace herself on the bedside table, but she just took the lamp down with her when she fell. Her shoulder hit the floor, her feet up in the air. </p><p>"Lucy!" Laxus crossed the set in an instant.</p><p>"Cut!" The director called. "You okay, Lucy?" </p><p>Lucy laid on her back, staring up at the studio ceiling. She'd just tripped over her own feet in front of an entire film crew, during the most intense scene far and she couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"You hurt?" Laxus helped her sit up, finding this just as funny as she did if his smile was any indicator.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Lucy wiped away tears from the corner of her eyes, part amusement part embarrassment. "I just can not believe I did that, the scene was going so good too! I killed the scene!"</p><p>Laughter spread across the studio as everyone saw she was fine. </p><p>"So, good you had to break the set?" Laxus picked up the lamp, the shade of which was bent out of shape.</p><p>"Oh, my, God, why me?" Lucy had to laugh again because the alternative was just straight up mortification.</p><p>"Can we get the prop team over here, please?" The director's voice carried over the set.</p><p>"This is so coming out of your pay." Laxus chuckled, studying the over large dent in the lampshade like it was a horrific car crash.</p><p>"I'm just going to lay here, okay?" Lucy laid back across the floor, looking up at the high ceiling. "It honestly might be safer for all involved if I don't try and walk again." </p><p>"Maybe we should just keep you away from the lamps." Laxus held it to his chest protectively.</p><p>"Shut up!" She slapped at his arm. "You'll have to continue filming without me. I just want the floor to open up and eat me."</p><p>"Lucy, Laxus! Take fifteen minutes while the props department fixes things!" Said the director.</p><p>"On second thought." Lucy sat back up. "I think I'm going to back to my trailer and cry out of embarrassment."</p><p>Laxus stood and offer her a hand. </p><p>"Save the tears for the scene, would you?"</p><p>"No, I need to go ugly cry real quick."</p><p>"It's what you deserve for what you did to this lamp."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah.....I don't know what that was either tbh.....Was it crack?? Was it just comedy?? Did I actually enjoy writing it anyway? Yes. Yes, I fucking did.</p><p>Sorry, it wasn't really proper LaLu but I wanted to write an easy-going Actor's AU so here we are. </p><p>Thanks for reading my lovelies 💗💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>